Christmas Happiness
by BlackShadowHorse
Summary: Carlos has a small gift to give to Alice to help get her out of her holiday rut. So what if it's the end of the world? Being together is what makes Christmas so special. Heavier T/ Very Light M rating. I felt more comfortable applying this to the "M" category for some sexual content.


AN: I decided to borrow Carlos and Alice for a bit for Christmas. This is a heavy T / light M rated one shot. I felt more comfortable putting it under "M" though. I wasn't really in the Christmas spirit before this, and this is a little present from me to you guys. I don't own Alice, Carlos, or Kmart sadly. If I did I'd be one happy camper!

Ever since she was younger, Alice hated Christmas. Despite everything going on around them, most of the convoy was happy. She kicked an empty can, and let out a soft sigh, her gaze drifting across the empty space her eyes locking with a pair of chocolate eyes she could get lost in. Carlos offered her a small smile. Alice returned the smile and sighed, continuing on her way. No use bringing the rest down with her foul mood, she thought to herself, sitting down against one of the gas pumps her back towards the group.

"Scoot your ass over," Carlos rumbled softly in his deep voice, nudging her over a bit so that he could join her. Alice opened one eye and sighed, doing as he asked. "Why are you hanging out here?" He asked her softly, studying her face as he sat down on the cement beside her.

"Never liked Christmas and I didn't want to bring anyone down with the mood I was in." Alice said finally, toying with the hem of her jacket. Despite the heat, she was always wearing it. It was like extreme temperatures didn't faze her. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder surprising him, but he recovered quickly, wrapping his arm around her, and lightly resting his cheek on the top of her head, inhaling her soft scent.

"I never did until I was out of foster care and was adopted by the Olivera family. I was never in a home long enough to truly enjoy any family, so the holiday was never special to me. These past few years though- Yuri and Nicholai had been my brothers, I would spend the day with them." He looked off into the distance, his eyes clouding over, before he shook his head clear of the memories of his fallen comrades that had haunted him. "Anyway, I got something for you." Carlos said with a shy smile.

She raised one eyebrow at him, but accepted his help up, following him as he lead her over to his converted hummer, her fingers laced with his. She climbed in, and he sat her down on his makeshift bed, and he blushed a bit as he reached into his vest, something jingling in his hand as he palmed it.

"I know that you won't always be able to stay with us, sometimes for our safety." Carlos began, shifting his weight before kneeling in front of her. "My thoughts while you were gone were mostly on you, and I know that you've thought of me a few times, you admitted it yourself." Carlos murmured, searching her beautiful baby blue eyes. He opened her hand and placed something cold and metal into his hand.

"These were given to me when I first joined U.B.C.F-" Carlos said as he removed his hand, allowing her to study the dog tags, and he watched as she traced her finger over his engraved name. "I want you to have them so you'll have something to remember me by in case anything happens" Carlos said ever so softly, and he leaned down brushing his lips against hers. The first touch, was a shock to both of their systems, as they both felt sparks of desire that they'd managed to lock away after months- no years of danger and being on the run from both infected and the Umbrella Corporation.

Alice couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she laced her fingers through his short hair, pulling him on top of her, their hands sliding over each other's skin, both trying to put out the fire that had sprung up inside of them. Carlos pressed himself against her, feeling the heat radiating from her body. For so long he'd dreamed about kissing her, touching her, tasting her.. It all seemed so dream like, he thought, as he broke away from her lips, and planted soft kisses along her neck, nipping gently at her smooth skin, "God I want you so much," Carlos whispered softly into her ear, his tongue flicking over the outer shell, causing her to let out a little mewl. He ground into her as he pinned her arms above her head, gently sucking on her hardened nipples through the fabric of her shirt, tugging gently on them with his mouth.

For just a moment, they allowed themselves to get lost in each other, their hands sliding under the other's shirts, until someone knocked on the door. "Carlos?" Both their heads snapped up as they heard Kmart's voice on the other side, the two scrambled to right themselves, and Carlos peeked out the door.

"Yeah Kmart?" He asked, his voice strained.

"Are you okay?" She asked him concerned. He was her knight in shining armor since the day he had saved her at the store, and the thought of anything happening to him, or Claire, or even Alice now devastated her.

"Fine." He said, offering her a smile, as Alice rested her face in her hands wondering what the hell had happened to her, and how she let everything spin out of control so quickly.

"Claire wants to see you for a minute." K-mart said and wandered back off over to the fire to finish her dinner. Carlos sighed closing the door again, counting his blessings that the teen had the sense to knock first. He was a little frustrated at being cock-blocked, what guy wouldn't after years of not being with a woman? He thought to himself with a wry smile.

He picked up the dog tags from the mattress where they had been abandoned in a wave of lust that had overcame the pair. He gently placed them over Alice's head, where they rested against her heart. Each owned the other's heart and soul, though neither one admitted it. "I love them, thank you Carlos." She spoke softly as she touched the cool metal, and leaned up kissing Carlos once more, and placing her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, the most soothing sound in the world to her.

Christmas happiness did exist, Alice thought as she felt Carlos pull away to go see what the blonde convoy leader wanted, and Alice laid back on the bed, a smile playing across her lips. What ever would happen tonight, tomorrow or next week could wait. For now, she just indulged in the wake of the warm, safe bubble that Carlos had offered her from the chaos of the world around them.

I hope you guys enjoyed! Anyway Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays to you all, with wishes for a happy new year!

BSH~ don't you dream impossible dreams?


End file.
